Vegas, Baby!
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: Me, Rose and Alice are going to the City of Sin. Edward convinced me, saying it will be my last human experience. I reluctantly agreed, but I didn't agree to getting drunk and meeting my blue eyed mistake…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Good-bye Edward. I'll miss you." I said as me, Rose and Alice got into the car heading to Las Vegas. My life was finally going right me and Edward are getting married in a couple weeks so Alice and Rose (Who has suddenly started to like me, I guess that she was warming up to the idea that I will be her family…) said they had to throw me a bachelorette party. But, not a normal one where you get some alcoholic drinks or do an extremely embarrassing experience; No, we are going to Las Vegas, which is about 20 hours away from the Greek God himself, Edward. I am properly just going to go there and read anyways, I don't know why I'm going. I will most likely just go to the hotel and read.

"Bella don't even think about it." Alice said, most likely seeing a vision of me in a corner reading. I sighed, well plan 'A' failed…

"Love, it will be fine." Edward chuckled. I stuck my tough out at him and he just chuckled more. I had an idea I kissed him so he would shut up, it worked very well. He shut up and I pulled away for oxygen and said "Love you, Bye." Then went into the car going to Sin City.

We finally got to the hotel, we stopped at a hotel and I ate. All together it took about a day. But we are here now and it's dark. Rose and Alice had to go hunting, so it's just me. I went to the room finding a note saying:

_Bella, I left only a dress for you to go to the casino in. Don't even try going to bed, I'll do a completely embarrassing thing for you to do… *Evil Smirk* Go have fun. Beat a guy at poker like we taught you to. You can do it! I took you flats to so don't even think about it. _

_-Love Alice & Rose_

Oh yes the private lessons…

**_***Flash-Back***_**

_"Rose do I really have to do this?" I questioned for the billionth time today._

_She rolled her eyes with Alice. "Yes, if you're going to Vegas you need to know how to beet and distract a guy playing poker. So you need to know the rules and how to win…" Alice said._

_I signed, I may be stubborn but I know she will win this one._

_"Fine." _

_"Oh and Edward can't know about this" she said._

_"Oka- wait what?! He doesn't know? And why can't I tell him?" I asked._

_"Do you really think he would allow this? And Bella you need to let loose on this one. Be a bad girl." She said. I know Rose is trying to persuade me and to tell you the truth it's working..._

_"Fine." I agreed because I need to be bad, sometimes. I need that adrenalin rush, once and awhile…_

**_***Flash-Back Over***_**

That's what happened, I had extreme Everything-in-Vegas-Lessons. Not just Poker, but everything. Rose was really surprised she said I was a natural. I, of coursed blushed at the complement.

Alice gave me a simple blue dress with wrinkles and a white belt.

I need to make this week memorable so I did my hair, curled it put it to the side of my head. With a simple touch of make-up. I think I looked amazing. And I don't say that about myself often…

I went down to go play at a table and said "Deal me in."

He looked at me surprised and said "Sure beautiful." I blushed at that comment and nodded; like I said I need the rush. But I'm not stupid enough to do 'it' I am engaged…

**Damon's POV**

Elena was happy with Stefan and I can't do anything about it so I decided it was time for me to make some mistakes. So the first place I thought of was Las Vegas, Sin City. Over populated, a few deaths go unnoticed, so why not? I need some fun anyways.

So, I am in Las Vegas when I smell this delicious sent. Like strawberries. Absolutely mouthwatering… I go look for this sent, and it is in a casino. I look more and find her at a table playing poker, she is absolutely stunning. Brown hair, big doe eyes, a blue dress, legs that go on forever, pale but not too pale. She was just beautiful, and I don't say that often. She has a drink with her maybe she will come with me willingly…

"Hello beautiful." I say "What are you doing playing poker? You don't look like the poker type to me." I question her. She is blushing '_awe isn't that cute she is so innocent and native'_ I think. Then she smiles.

"Maybe I was waiting for a real poker game. Do you play?" she says.

"I am the master." I smirk at her and she smirks back.

"How about we make this a game, if I win you buy me 10 shots and if you will I buy you 10 shots? Deal?" she says. I smirk at her again, I like her already. She is going down…

*Some time later*

I can't believe I lost! To a girl! My God! I'm losing my touch. I am at the counter buying 20 shots 10 for me 10 for her. But I like this girl. She is different from the rest.

"So what's your name?" I finally ask, I played poker with this girl and still I have no idea what her name is.

"Bella soon-to-be-Cullen. Yours?" _Bella _says.

"Damon Salvatore. So who is the lucky guy?" I question.

She blushes and says "Edward, he is back at home I'm with my best friends, we came here for my bachelorette party." She says having a glint in her eye talking about this _Edward._ For some reason I dislike this Edward for taking _MY_ Bella from me. Wait, what? She isn't mine. She is engaged! For Pete's sake! She can't be mine, I'm a vampire. Vampires don't want to make random humans theirs.

**Rose's POV**

We finally finished hunting; it took about five hours to do.

"Bella is probably in the casino sleeping or reading a book." I say giggling, that is something Bella would do. Alice laughs with me.

We get to the hotel to change and go down to the casino wearing a green dress that goes mid-thigh with some 2"high heels with a tad bit of make-up. Alice is in a purple dress exactly like mine but she has 7" high heels. We go down and look for Bella, but the unexpected happens. She isn't here; and she isn't in the hotel room so where is she?

**A/N: Another Story! Yeah! I am still on the other stories don't worry! But, I needed a story for Nanowrimo. So this is the story! I love these kind of stories so I'm excised to do this kind of story! :)**

**-Love You All, Don't Die!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay! I did NOT, I repeat did NOT steal anything from the author 'twerri02' she has been a huge inspiration, but I DID NOT STEAL! I am my own author! Please understand that, and if you think I did, then don't read, I didn't do anything; and I love the stories twerri02 has wrote, they are amazing! But I didn't copy anything, I've come up with this all on my own but like I said. He or She is a huge inspiration for me. So may I say ****"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**Bella's POV **

I woke up feeling sore. The sun was shining, but I was tired so I rolled over and felt a body next to me. I snuggled into the body, I was happy my Greek God was here, Edward.

"Hello beautiful." A voice whispered in my ear. That's when I woke up, that's not Edward's voice! I opened my eyes to see bright blue ones. I screamed and shot out of the bed only to realize I was naked. I tried to cover myself, but Damon just laughed and said "I've saw it all last night."

I blushed deep red; I most likely look like a tomato. Then screamed at him "What! I didn't! I can't! I am going to get married! I told you I was getting married! Edward will never forgive me! Oh no! Oh no! Rose, Alice! What am I going to tell them!" by the time I said this I was basically hyperventilating.

Damon came over to me. "Don't worry about him." he said sounding a bit mad.

"Damon, I have to go back! I have to go to them! He was-hopefully is- my fiancé; the love of my life." I was putting on paper when I a note fell out of my pocket.

_Congregations! Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore! We hope you have happy lives together! _

_Date of wedding: November 2, 2013_

_Time: 4:36 a.m._

_Who: Mr. Damon Salvatore and Mrs. Isabella Salvatore_

After I read this everything turned black.

**Alice's POV**

"Rose what are we going to do?" I asked. We have been looking for Bella for the past 9 hours we have searched everywhere! I don't even get visions on her anymore. Like some kind of force is stopping me. I know it sounds like a La Push wolf but they are in Forks still. So I have no idea. This is my entire fault; we should have been with her.

"Should we call Edward?" I asked.

Rose whipped her head around to look at me. "What are we going to tell him, 'hey Edward guess what we lost your soon-to-be wife.' yeah that will go over well." She says rolling her eyes. I think about it, we can tell him tomorrow if she doesn't show.

**Damon's POV**

When Bella woke up, she snuggled into my chest so I whispered something into her ear, she shudder, but pretended not to notice, but then her eyes shoot open, she screamed. I knew she would be mad but then she saw our wedding paper, she read it out loud and fainted. It was really amusing. I am never letting her leave, she convinced me last night, she was amazing at everything, and I like this girl. So I decided she can't be with this _Edward _guy so I married her. She can be with me forever. I realized she was mine when we touched, when I touched her I had this tingling feeling. It was different. Hopefully Edward gets the point that she is mine! Not his. That is one reason I married her, hopefully Edward will never forgive her.

I know I sound like a possessive, girl dog, but I am doing it for her.

I was right is so innocent and naïve, not meant for a monster like me. But I need her, like she needs me. I am going to help her party more often like a girl her age should. I need her for entertainment and to help fix myself, Elena and Katharine both choice my brother. That won't happen with Isabella or Bella; I learned her full name last night.

But the problem with her friends, I don't know what to do with that one. I might compel them to forget about her, yes that's what I'll do! I am a genius!

The Mystic Falls gang can wait; I don't need them ruining my plan to be with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I knew I had a hangover, my head hurt and I felt like I have been out for days. I woke up in an unfamiliar room I looked around and then a guy with piercing blue eyes came in and all the memories from before came in my brain. It felt like I had been hit with a bunch of bricks. He smirked and said "Well sleeping beauty has finally awoken."

I was glaring at him, I was getting married to the perfect husband and now he ruined it. Stupid blue eyed, leather jacket wearing owner! Man I hate life, yesterday my life was all set out and perfect.

"You, you, you slimy girl dog! I need to leave! I can't stay here I have to leave!" I said shuttering a bit from anger but saying the last part mainly to myself! Man I hope Edward will forgive me; I can't deal live without him. He is my life.

When I was about to leave but Damon came at me super speed and pushed me back down on the bed. I was so confused he is in the sunlight right now and he isn't sparkling, what is he?

"What are you?!" I asked barley above a whisper.

He smirked and said in a 'duh' tone "Vampire of course."

"No you are not, I've know some vampires already and you don't have any of the characteristics of them" I replied.

His face was angry. So on instinct I backed away, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, that I _almost _felt bad for him. The key world _almost_.

"Who did you meet that was a vampire?!" he asked with an angry expression.

I whimpered, he was mad I knew I should not be in a room with an angry vampire. Edward would never hurt me, but this guy I have no idea. I bet he isn't a vegetarian…

If he really is a vampire I'm in deep, shiz.

I gained some confidence and said "If you are a vampire, then show me. I will believe it when I see it."

He smirked and he eyes turned black with veins under them, with fangs! Real fangs! i was amazed. I know I shouldn't be but it was a sight to see. I put my hand up slowly to trace the veins under his eyes. He backed away slowly but stopped, once he realized what I was doing. Felt them, it was a strange feeling you felt the blood go up, it felt looked like a rat going under a rug. i saw his face slowly go back to normal with his piercing blue eyes and his chiseled jaw line, cheeks with no veins now.

I felt the lust or adrenaline in the room, if I didn't stop it I would have probably done something even more stupid. So I did the only smart thing and left. When I got in the hall I sprinted I ran as far away as I could. I needed to get to Rose and Alice, before he found me again. Luckily we were I was on the top floor and he is on the one under us. I didn't have time for the elevator so I took the stairs. He could cut the line and I would die as long with the other people in that elevator. I couldn't let those innocent people die. So while I was running I was thinking _'Why isn't he running after me?' _This question was in my mind, he was an extremely fast vampire- or what I presume- so why don't he find and kill me?

I got to my room, ran in and locked the door, not like it would do any good but now is not the time to be thinking of that. I locked the windows, and about everything you can lock. I was lying under the bed with my covers above me, I know childish, but it makes me feel safe. The door knob turns I laid there still, frozen like an ice sculpture. Then I heard the next best sound in the world. Edward talking, the second best part is because he sounds _angry_. I stayed there for a second to listen to what they were saying.

"How could you lose my wife?" Edward asks.

My heart fluttered when he called me his wife. But dropped when I realized he is going to hate me forever, because of the-

Gulp

_Wedding._

"Edward we have told you multiple times, that we went hunting and when we came back she was gone. I swear." I heard Alice say. She sounded tired, like she has told this story a billion times.

"Alice you know we need her, when she is turned into a vampire, we have to give her to Aro. We have known this since the first time we saw her. Luckily she doesn't know about Rose's power, to tell what power a human will have if they were turned. We need her, for our freedom from the Voltori, they will kill another one of us again, like they did with Ben. For this to work, we need Isabella. Then we give her up, I go on with my happy life with Tanya, us and the Denali's go on with our lives, never to be interrupted by Aro and his group again. But luckily I can act unlike that human." He said it like he was talking about the weather. I felt myself get tears in my eyes.

No! I will not cry over this guy, he is an evil, stupid guy with good hair! I will cry over him later. Right now I will prove him wrong, so wrong he will eat his own monkey balls!

He never wanted me well if he thinks I suck at acting wait till he sees this.

I went over to the bed very fast and quickly, I laid in bed right when they came in they all gasps, then I heard Edward say "Thank the lord she wasn't awake, that would have been trouble."

I was smirking on the inside. I pretended to sleep. Que, talking in my sleep. "Oh Edward", I said softly in my 'sleep'. "I can't Jacob, Edward will know..." I gasped. "Oh Jacob, I love you." I said in my 'sleep' again. I heard Alice and Rose gasp, while Edward was growling. It was pretty loud so I decided now would be a good time to 'Wake Up'

I pretended to yawn and stretch when I 'saw' Edward; I pretended to get excited I said.

"Oh Edward, I have missed you. When did you decide to come, I thought it was girls only." I scowled.

"Well, love. I am always full of surprises..." he said. I was dying of laughter inside, if only he knew what I knew...

I smiled and said "Oh I know" I said trying to hide a smirk.

Man, I am becoming more and more like Damon everyday...

Then I realized, I can't stay with the Cullen's, I need to leave, 'I could go with Damon' I thought 'better die with a sexy guy, then with a lying, cheating, devil, that wants to trade me for his freedom with Aro'. I feel stupid for thinking Edward really like me but life will move on. I hate him now I never want to see him again. Damon might be good for me. I could go with him, be a good girl and help him then maybe he will let me leave.

"So why are you here?" I ask, hugging him. I want to shiver in disgust for touching him.

"I heard, Rose and Alice lost you. So I came to help look for you love. I know you're a trouble magnet." He says, I smile the fakest smile I have ever heard, he doesn't give a shiz about me.

"Yeah I got lost in the casino and ended up in the woods. When I asked this guy for help he showed me." I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked.

Then I realized, I forgot my phone at Damon's! Darn another lie, well I am lying to a lying cheating dog…

"I lost it in the woods. I need to get another one…" I said more to myself, like I was thinking.

"Oh don't worry love I'll get you one. I'm just glad you're not dead or anything, I missed you." He was putting on a fake smile and I knew it, now. I do. I fell like all those good moments were for Tanya. He used me to get them off of their back. Vampires are monsters. Don't get me wrong, I know not all vampires are monsters but a certain name flashed in my mind.

Damon.

The name flashed across my face, like a stream of light. I know he is not one he would have killed me like a bug if I was nothing to him. Maybe I could go back to him, he was an amazing guy, well in the short time I have known him he has. He is much better than a lying, cheating monster. I would much rather have Damon, now that I think about it.

Jake

I once again forgot my best friend. He would miss me, I think, if he wasn't lying, well he is my best friend. I miss him, but he will find his imprint, someday and be happy. I need to let him be. I'll call him and things, it's not like it's the old times. I can call and text. technically I am married. So why not...

Charlie

Oh no! My dad! What can I do with him? He is my dad I can't leave him, the Cullen's could get to him, kidnap him or something.

_'__They wouldn't do that'_. I think.

_'__Yes they would don't you remember the lying cheating dog you were with!'_ I argue with myself.

Oh no I'm going mental, I'm talking to myself!

Well YOLO! Just kidding, just kidding. Okay now I'm mental…

I need to figure out what to do with dad; maybe I could get him another house- with the Cullen's credit card of course.

I must have zoned out for a really long time because Edward was waving his hand up and down right by my face. I shook my head then I heard him say "Bella are you okay?"

I wanted to laugh but I said "Yeah, just thinking. Hey I'm going to go down stairs to the casino okay?" I didn't wait for an answer, I just left I ran straight to Damon's room.

I got there and knocked; I heard him grown and then open the door. I walked in the door, not wanting to waste time. He looked extremely shocked to see me but quickly got over it and smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

I blushed, he laughed then I smacked his chest playfully. "Man I married an idiot" I mumbled.

He heard then playfully glared. I laughed, his playful glare was awful! He laughed with me. Then it got serous because I needed to talk to him; and he was making me laugh.

**Another Chapter! I have 5 chapters done so expect an update soon! **

**-Love You All, Don't Die!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Damon's POV**

I could tell Bella was in serious kind of mood, she had tear glistening in her eyes. She looked like she was tying to staying strong. I had this feeling, where I felt I needed to comfort her. Out of instinct I went over to her and hugged her, her head went in my chest since I was about a foot taller then her. She was almost a petite size to me. She went to me and whispered

"I believe that you are a vampire, I am a trouble magnet, so it's not too hard for me to find something like that; like for instance my best friend is a werewolf! That is very fun…" she said smiling, like she was remembering something. I faked a smile I didn't like this guy she is talking about. She had an unbelievable look on her face, I know she doesn't believe I like him, but she shrugged it off.

Then I had a random flash-back of the night me and Bella got married, I may have been drunk but I kind of knew what I was doing.

**_Flash-Back_**

_"__You know what we should do? We should get married, it will be fun..." I said trying to persuade her._

_"__I don't know Damon, I have a fiancée to go back to…" she said trying to be responsible._

_Ugh! She is so serious, I like her and she keeps going back to her guy saying he is sweet, amazing, a charmer, and just plain out good guy. But I could tell she is getting bored, I know with me she would never get bored. I have a very interesting life protecting the doppelganger, and my brother and dealing with my problems at the same time._

_Speaking of them I wonder how they would like Bella, I mean Elena and Stefan are together so I had the rights to be with anyone, right…_

_I was surprised I was thinking so serious in my drunken state. Just then I saw Bella dancing on the table and she was pulling me with her, I didn't think about it to much and went on it with her, then I unbuttoned my shirt and danced with her._

_Well I guess I spook to soon…_

**_Flash-Back Over_**

Well I guess she did end up not being responsible. But I like it this, I like Bella and I know if she gives me a chance then we could be happy.

But…

Here's the problem, I kind of maybe sort of love Elena, and if she chose me then I would more likely to go with her then Bella. I know I should feel bad, but I love Elena, but I know I could love Bella…

I feel like I am in one of those movies and can't choose the girl.

Man this is fuzzed up! Anyway back to topic at hand

It got all serious again, Bella started to speak "Damon I listened in on his conversation! He said that he was using me, he- he said that he had his mate already and was using me with his family , there going to turn me into a vampire and give me to the Vultori! There using me so they can have there freedom with there real mates! Damon I'm going to die!" And the dam started to break, she fell on the bed and cried.

She wasn't a normal girl, I could tell this right now. She didn't cry like the girl I have dated before she didn't yell and scream and things but she just fell on the bed and sobbed. It's weird that I can tell the difference but I can, don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes!

Then I realized that this Edward guy is a real fuzz bag. I was thinking of woes but you guys don't want to hear it. Your innocent ears will be damaged...

Anyways back to the girl in front of me.

How dare someone mess up my women! I like her. I don't know about love yet... But like her! Why would anyone mess with her, she is mine. Whats mine is mine! Not yours so go fuzz yourself! I was in revenge mode.

"What happened Isabella."

She sniffled and tried to look strong, I was in the room when I heard the doorknob, I thought it was you so I looked the doors, windows, etc. but then I heard him talking about how he was using me, and that if they don't find me then they will be in big trouble, and things like that. Insists pissed, and so I acted if I haven't heard anything. So I was all kind and sweet to him, and said I was going to the casino. Then I went here." She said catching me up on everything.

I nodded and said the words that I never thought I would say to anyone- except for Katherine- I said

"Do you want to marry me?"

Bella's POV

He- he- he just proposed. What do I do? I like him and he has protected me but I barely know the guy, and plus there is still a huge chance he could kill me... So I did the only logical thing to do I laughed.

**Damon's POV**

She was laughing in my fuzzing face, how do you respond to that?

"Are you serious, Damon! Haha! We can't, there are so many things wrong with that. One your a vampire, two you could still possibly kill me, three I don't know you, would you like me to go on?" She questioned in a sarcastic like manor.

I smirked; she isn't getting my drift.

"Isabella you aren't getting it, I want to stay married to you, we drive this Edward guy away and bad-a-bing bad-a-boom he is gone, you can leave if you still wish to." I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked, as she blushed a deep red. " then we are done. But you have to come with me for a awhile." I said, If I was protecting her, I at least want her to come and spend time with me. Oh and I almost forgot... "You will tell everyone we are married, come meet my family, we'll brother - the rest we kinda killed- and you can't date anyone while we are there. And PS we will have some drama to deal with. Like you, I am a trouble magnet, but unlike you; I know how to get out of it." I said while flashing my fangs and 'Vamp face' as I like to call it.

She thought for a minutiae before asking "Do you promise to protect me from them." she whispered sadly.

I smiled; a real smile, and took her hand. "I promise."

"We'll then, yes; ill do it. But I need to call my dad, and we have something to prove to a Mr. Cullen" she smirked.

And damn she looked hot when she was has a smirk on her face. It almost looked as beautiful as her smile...

Stop being week, when did I start to think a girl was beautiful, it is usually hot or sexy. Not beautiful, I haven't even said that to Elena...

I thought, I am getting week, I need to be more cocky, sarcastic, it's not like the Damon everyone knows...

With that, I gave her a smirk and said "Well Mrs. Salvatore, what do you plan on doing?" I gave a bigger smirk as she blushed ferociously.

She replied "We'll lets..."

**Bella's POV**

I told him my plan.

So here we are walking into the casino looking like idiots, with lipstick all over Damon's face and my face has 'Damon' on it everywhere in pen. We were smiling talking, I was half drunk and we looked absolutely dumb. But this was part of the plan. I saw an angry Edward looking for me, but I just smiled and walked past him with Damon's hand around my waist.

It felt so right around my waist...

'Not the right time to be thinking about that' I said to myself.

Edward looked reveled to see me, but I knew the real reason why now. I looked at Damon and winked and he knew what it meant; that the plan was going to happen now.

I felt Edward come up to us and say " Isabella where we're you?!" I looked down as he said 'Isabella' I hate when he does that...

"I was with Damon, we were doing things" I giggled a bit at the end.

I saw him smirk. He is so cocky, man I swear, he is.

"What exactly were you doing?" Edward asked a bit more mad now.

"Talking, things, getting married, the usual." I said, trying to shrug it off as it was nothing.

"You what! Bella I'm in love with you how could you do this to me, don't you love me!"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are causing a scene, let's go up to the room and talk about it okay, I need to tell you somethings"

He looked mad, but reluctantly nodded.

The walk up to the room was awkward, I told Damon to not be stupid and mess up the entire plan.

When we got up there we stood like that and I finally spoke up.

"Edward I know, don't even think about being mad at me when I should be screaming at you like there is no tomorrow. So leave and never come back."

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"Really Edward your playing this game? I know about Tanya, and the Voltori..."

He looked down and said "How do you know?"

"You told me yourself actually, you might want to cheek the inside of a door before you go spilling your plan to the door and Alice and Rosalie. I actually came back so I could apologize for getting drunks and married to Damon, but then I heard you and almost had a heart attack, I knew it was coming though you look like a Greek God and I am a plain normal girl. And you even warned me to stay away from you at first. I was so stupid, but at least I'm not a monster. I not giving up someone else's life for your girlfriends. You are a despicable person!" I yelled at him.

He looked up and said "Bella I would have avoided this at all cost but they were threating me and my family to find a person with powers. You just happened to come up with one of the most unique powers is you were our life saver. I may be a monster but at least I have the love of my existence, unlike you, you waste of space!"

I gasped and had tears glinting in my eyes. He is a girl dog! Holy crow! He is a- a I don't even know I'm just so mad then I heard someone growl and lunge at Edward.

Edward was surprised that he could lunge at him but Damon was a tad bit stronger, Edward went for his neck to break it; but instead Damon garbed his arm and ripped it off, Edward was lathering in pain. I cared a bit but not right now.

"Edward leave now before you die, and I'm telling the Voltori, Have fun rotting in hell." He gasped and went for me but instead Damon grabbed him and flipped him over and tore of his leg.

"Do what she says or you will have a very very very painful death, got it newbie." Damon said in the most threating voice. Edward weakly nodded through his screams as he was about to go out I asked "Was any of it real? You and me? Esme or Jacob, we're they actually nice or was it just an act?"

He sighed like he knew this was coming and said "Esme thought it was wrong so she was being nice. Jacob didn't know a thing. And I liked you for a bit but I still was seeing Tanya at night."

I gasped, I could go to Jacob again I missed him. And Esme knew...

"Go please, I can't even look at you." I looked down.

I heard the door close and arms wrap around me. I cried softly in Damon's chest. But I knew I would be seeing the Cullen's again, they will try to get me, I have a bad feeling about them...

**Another chapter! Yeah! Okay well I don't really have anything to say so… bye!**

**Oh and review if you want but you don't have to, do what you please! **

**(Forgot to say that in the last chapter... Whoops!)**

**-Love You All, Don't Die!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's POV**

After Edward left Bella cried, I wrapped my arms around her in a sudden need to comfort her. She calmed herself down and I know she was trying to get herself together; I need to make her smile. So I said "Well I will never forget that, very interesting, what was he, like a vampire werewolf what?"

"He is a vampire, there has to be two kinds of vampires because you are not as pale as him or cold or you know dead looking..." She said losing herself in her thoughts.

"So 2 different kinds of vampires... Hmmm, I have things to learn about this guy... But anyways, let's go, don't want to stay here forever now do we." I said with my million dollar smirk.

She smiled a bit and said, "I got to call my Dad and tell him some of my life at the moment..."

Wait what? How is she going to explain this to her Dad? We'll have to wait and see.

She went to go call her Dad and I listened in.

"Hey Dad, I have some news" she said.

"Oh no! Are you pregnant" he said in a rush, that made me burst out laughing and I could tell she is blushing fire truck red right now; just how I know her.

"What- no, no, no Dad in was just saying that I broke off the marriage with Edward. He was cheating on me with this blond slut. So just telling you."

"Oh Bella I'm sorry. But please don't be like you were last time, he isn't worth your time. And just out of curiosity where would this blonde and that man whore be?" She giggled.

"I don't know but you are the Chief of Police I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Oh speaking of that, while you were gone they offered me a promotion at work since I got a better body with you so they offered and I took it we are moving to Chicago" (A/N pretend Charlie has gotten a better body and Bella is more fit but just as clumsy.)

"Oh my gosh Dad that's awesome, but I have my news I don't know how you will take it."

"What is it Bells?"

"I umm-kindofgotmarriedinVegastoDamonheisreallygreatandineedtogowithhimforawhilebutipromisetovisitoften" Bella said really fast.

"Bella say that in a normal speed now!" He said.

"I got married in Vegas to Damon, he is really great and I need to go with him for a while but I promise to visit often. Oh and I love you Daddy" she said sounding so innocent.

"No."

"But"

"No."

"Dad"

"No."

"Father, I said wait! I am going I need to he makes me happy, and it's only for a while."

He sighed I know he knew he lost; sometimes women have that power on you...

"How long" he said.

"About a year..." She said quietly.

"A year! Isabella Swan!"

"I know but I will visit you in Chicago." She said

He sighed "does he really make you happy? Like really really happy?"

"Yes he does, he is amazing."

He signed yet again; you can't deny your daughter happiness...

"Fine but I expect calls and a visit as soon as possible."

I knew he won't go any further, so she agreed. "Yes, I promise."

"To tell you the truth I'm glad you don't have him anymore, he was a butt face." He said, not cussing at Edward guy anymore. He didn't seem like the guy that cussed very much so he must be calmer now.

She giggled "Yeah I know, total butt face. Okay Dad I got to go. Call you later, bye!"

Then she hung up and walked out to me packing.

"So I make you amazingly happy?" I questioned.

She glared at me, but I looked like an angry kitten. I chuckled and said "Don't worry Kitten I know I'm great but you don't have to tell your father about it..."

"Don't get to cocky Damon, I am about to meet your brother and I am the queen of Blackmail and Poker." She smirked, as my face went a bit pale.

"I mean- I mean I'll make time to go to Chicago." I said no one can know I lost a poker game; to a girl none the less.

"That's what I thought." She smirked.

**Small chapter but still a chapter! Yeah! Review if you want but no pressure! Don't worry! Also is it true Justin Bieber is retiring? I would miss him if he did… I love Justin! Well give me your thoughts, but no pressure!**

**-Love You, All Don't Die!**


End file.
